


Sanctuary

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own sanctuary, their happy place. Somewhere to escape reality, if only for a moment. This is Frank and Gerard’s sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard’s POV

This is my sanctuary, my happy place. If you will.

The way the midnight black water reflects the illumination of the full moon draws me in. The way the calm, cool autumn air makes me shiver, snaking around me to seep through my jacket and down to my bones, preventing any sort of warmth. My hair wisping around my face, never settling as I wish it would. 

The grass beneath me is damp, adding to my perpetual cold. The sound of the gentle breeze rushing through the tall pine trees lulls me into an easy sleep. 

This, surrounded by the gentleness of nature at her sweetest, is my sanctuary.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV

This is my sanctuary, my happy place if you will.

The bright sun, uninhibited by a single cloud, shining with it’s unforgiving heat. The rays reflect off the sky blue water. The sun warms my body against the easy breeze of the autumn season, my hair falling in my face goes unnoticed. All of my attention is focused on the boy just on the other side of the water.

He looks like he’s sent the night there. From here I can see the gentle rise and fall of his sleep heavy breathing. I’ve seen him here multiple times, always sleeping and never waking before I leave.

Maybe this is his sanctuary too.

Because this, watching the boy sleep as the sun's rays warm my body against the forever cold, is my sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already guessed it Frank is a ghost that watches over Gerard.


End file.
